


Bacon Sandwiches

by moodycrybabyspaceprincess



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adoption is also a thing, BACON SAMWICH, Can you add tags after you post???, F/F, LIKE EVER, M/M, My First Fanfic, Seth sings and does art, Take these tags away from me, The boys do the sports, What are tags??, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodycrybabyspaceprincess/pseuds/moodycrybabyspaceprincess
Summary: A high school AU with our boys! I got a prompt about bacon sandwiches and like, this happened. Please be gentle, this is my first time publishing anything I have written. But constructive criticism is welcome!Bacon sandwiches always reminded him of Dean. The reason why was because that man always had something greasy and unhealthy with him. The main piece of food was bacon. Not the good kind either. Dean would always say that he worked off a lot of calories so he was allowed to eat bacon. What triggered these memories was Roman walking across the room with his normal bag of food in one hand and a bacon cheeseburger in the other.





	Bacon Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My names Lora and I'd like to explain how this account works. It's a shared account between myself (Moodycrybaby) and Mushussa. This particular fic belongs to Mushussa but I do the editing and help with the creative process a bit. If you want to be kept up to date in when we plan to update any of the fics (Because I'm in the process of writing one and she is brainstorming for one that's been on her mind a lot lately) please follow myself on Tumblr @Moodycrybabyspaceprincess and Mushussa on Twitter @MushussaBear. It's probably gonna be a hot minute until the next update for this (or it could be this weekend. Who knows?), so bear with us please. Thank you for all of your love and support. /12-22-17/

Bacon sandwiches always reminded him of Dean. The reason why was because that man always had something greasy and unhealthy with him. The main piece of food was bacon. Not the good kind either. Dean would always say that he worked off a lot of calories so he was allowed to eat bacon. What triggered these memories was Roman walking across the room with his normal bag of food in one hand and a bacon cheeseburger in the other. He was walking towards dean to no one’s surprise. Seth wanted so badly to join them, but he knew he didn’t deserve them. He has been crushing on them both since 4th grade. But since he betrayed them freshman year…he had no chance of getting them back. He had always regretted what he did, but it was too late to try to fix it. He knew that, but he wanted to try so bad. 

“Seth! Are you even listening to me?!” Sasha said, poking him with her fork making Seth jump in his seat.  
“Hmm? Oh. Yea.”  
“Oh really? Then what did I just say?”  
“Uh. Something about how Bailey should be in honors choir already?” Seth guessed, hoping he was right.  
“No. I was saying, you should just go talk to the boys. You have done nothing but stare at them since you have gotten back. It’s kinda creepy.”  
Seth glanced at the boys again then returned his attention to the girl in front of him. “I really don’t think that is a good idea…I don’t even know what I would say…”  
“Hmmm. Something along the lines of” she cleared her throat and pitched her voice lower “Hey, lemme suck yo dick”  
Seth choked on his drink. “h OLY FUCK NO” he glanced around noticing that people had given him a weird look, but quickly went on their way. Then he noticed the boys eyeing him in confusion and curiosity. He quickly looked away, red with embarrassment.  
“Oh come on gay bastard.” She poked him with her fork.  
“I officially disown you Sasha.” Seth said, getting up with his food.  
“Wait no. Seth. Please. Come back.”  
“Lunch time is over. Come on” Seth rolled his eyes and dumped his food in the garbage.  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Seth was walking down the sidewalk with his earbuds blaring music in his ears. Humming along with the music until the chorus came on. Not knowing that two old friends were listening in.  
_“I am just a man; I am just a man. Who lusts, gives and tries. Sometimes I lose my way.”_ He skipped along the sidewalk for a couple moments before sobering up and walking in empty road.  
_“Tears at a funeral, tears at a funeral I might break. Angry at all the things, angry at all the things I can’t change. when you’re lost in the universe, lost in the universe, don’t lose faith. my mother said your whole life’s in the hand of god.”_ He trails off from the song and just goes back to humming. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sasha decided to go to Seth’s house after school. Granted she hadn’t told him, but this wouldn’t be the first time she had done this and probably not the last. But today was different than all the other days. Today she saw Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns outside on Deans parent’s porch. Now to anyone else this wouldn’t be strange, but they typically avoided Deans house since Seth was his neighbor. This could either be really bad or really good. As she got closer she noticed they stopped talking.  
“Hey boys, strange seeing you out here.” She said with a slight nip in her tone.  
“Well seeing as it is my house, it shouldn’t be that strange.” Dean nipped back.  
Sasha only smirked and walked into Seth’s house. Upon entering Seth’s house, she was instantly bombarded by three small children and the smell of fresh bread. After saying hello to the three children she made her way into the kitchen where she saw a middle aged woman taking bread out of the oven.  
“Hey Miss Black.” Sasha said smiling. Miss Black was a nice woman. She adopted Seth when he was 9. She had long auburn hair and light brown eyes.  
“Oh, hello Sasha! I didn’t know you were coming over today.” Miss black said, holding out a cookie for Sasha to take.  
“Yea, it was kinda a last minute thing. Seth doesn’t even know.” She said, grabbing the cookie."Well, in that case." She handed Sasha a plate of cookies "Take this up with you please." Sasha takes the plate and smiles "Of course Miss Black." She walks into the living room and up the stair and into Seth's room. Said man was laying face down on his floor. "Hey, did you know Dean and Roman are at Dean's house?" This instantly got his attention. "They are what?!" He sat up and looks out his side window. Sure enough, the boys are sitting on the porch. "Holy fuck. Sasha. Sasha what the fuck." "Hey calm down. I think this is a good thing honey." She said patting him on the shoulder. Seth's only response was him looking out the window then back at his best friend, biting his finger nails.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was a thing. My friend Lora is the reason I wrote this. Sorry it is so short. This is kinda an intro into writing for me.  
> The next chapters will probably be longer. Again, sorry it is so short.  
> ~Mushussa


End file.
